


“We Both Got Kicked Out of Our Rooms Because Our Roommates Are Having Sex so Now We’re Standing in the Hallway Avoiding Each Other” AU

by Fangirl383



Series: Drarry Ficlet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, M/M, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl383/pseuds/Fangirl383
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of my drabble series. This is a muggle AU where Draco and Harry go to the same college. Harry rooming with Ron, and Draco with Blaise. When they both get shagging partners on the same night, who knows what'll come of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	“We Both Got Kicked Out of Our Rooms Because Our Roommates Are Having Sex so Now We’re Standing in the Hallway Avoiding Each Other” AU

Harry groaned in anguish when he heard Ron enter the apartment. He and Hermione had gone out for a so called date night tonight. Which could only mean one thing-

There was a loud crashing noise out in the living room, followed by very girly and intoxicated sounding giggles.

-Harry would be kicked out of the apartment for the night. He sighed softly and sat up, beginning to get everything ready to sleep in the hall tonight. He grabs a few small blankets, a phone charger, a pillow, and a few other minor necessities. 

Harry was dressed and out the door before Ron even had to tell him to go. He put his blankets down in the hallway, making himself a small bed. Then he pulled up his phone and started to play some stupid game that he had on there. What was it called? Crossy cars? Something like that.

He was just getting into his game, his small car swerving out of the way of the policemen’s car, when he heard yelling inside of the apartment next to his own. It was no secret who lived there, after all they did go to the same school together. His name was Draco, Draco Malfoy. He was blonde, tall, and lean. Everything Harry fantasized about. Except for one thing. This bloke was the evilest person Harry had ever met. 

It had all started when they first met - on the day that Harry and Ron moved in. They had put a box in front of his door by accident, it had probably just been dropped there by accident by Luna or Hermione. Long story short when they went to go get it, Draco was holding it and dropped it onto the floor, shattering whatever had been inside. (Luckily for Harry it was one of Ron’s dreadful looking knick knacks) 

But since that day, Ron hated Malfoy. He didn’t pass up any chances to beat Malfoy to a pulp. Though more often than not, they beat on each other equally. Not that Harry would ever tell Ron that. In Ron’s eyes, Draco Malfoy was pure evil. And Harry couldn’t deny that there were some strong points to that theory. 

He watched as a dark skinned male shoved Draco out of the apartment, the blonde in question cussing him out and scratching at him as he was shoved. It reminded Harry of how he was himself during the first few times Ron and Hermione started to have regular sex in their dorms. 

Draco stood there and pounded on the door, slamming his fists against it. “Zabini, I swear to God if you don’t let me inside this instant I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass your Grandkids will feel it!” He kicked and hit at the door. After a while however, he gave up and leaned against it, sliding down and sitting on the floor with a displeased groan. 

A minute or two passed before Draco turned his head slightly and saw Harry lying there on the floor. It was easy to see the way his spine went rigid when he saw Harry, but he kept his mouth shut, and his eyes trained forward. 

The mutual silence was weird to say the least, but Harry just let it happen. His eyes now glued to his phone as he returned to his game, watching with interest as the small car rolls around the digital world. He wasn’t sneaking glances at Malfoy. Not at all. 

Okay.. Maybe he was. Just a little bit. He’d glance up from his phone every so often and see the blonde just sitting there. Harry knew that he had to be bored. He didn’t look like he had anything at all to do. 

Harry kept watching the blonde as he shifted around against the door, and eventually he heaved a sigh, sitting up. Draco looked over at him when he got up, and looked as though he were going to say something before he snapped his mouth shut. Harry passed him a small gaming device, a Gameboy. Draco turned it on and heard the familiar chime of the start-up. Inside of it was a regular Mario game, with a save file already in progress. He looked up at Harry, unsure if he was actually going to let him play. But the dark-haired boy was already sitting back in his make-shift bed and playing a game on his phone. 

Draco played the game for a few hours at most, before his eyes started to hurt from the bright colors. He put the game down beside him, and slowly laid himself down on the floor, curling up into a tight ball as he tried to rest. 

He could hear the rustling of blankets off to the other side. He didn’t dare open his eyes, knowing that the other boy was probably coming over to steal back the game and pretend nothing ever happened. But then his heart was racing, and Harry was draping a blanket over him. Draco couldn’t believe it. Harry sodding Potter was putting one of his blankets over him. He didn’t even attempt to open his eyes until he heard Harry crawl back over to his side of the hallway.

Harry wasn’t going to just leave Draco there to freeze on the floor. He might be pure evil, but he didn’t deserve to freeze to death. Harry took one of his few blankets, and draped it over the blonde as he slept. He left the Gameboy there, knowing that he might want to play it later tonight. 

He himself laid down and curled up in his ‘bed’. He presses his head into the pillow, pulling the thin blanket over his own body as he sighs. It was eerily quiet in both apartments, until a loud thump sounded in one of them. Harry wasn’t even sure which one had started it but immediately the moans and creaking sounds from both apartments were loud enough to hear from the hallway.

Harry’s hands flew to cover his ears, not wanting to hear what his friends did. A quick glance over at Draco told harry that he didn’t want to hear it either. Harry didn’t even think, just reached forward and grabbed Draco’s arm, pulling him close and taking out his headphones. Thn he put one headphone in his own ear, and gave the other to Draco. 

Draco pressed up to Harry, wrapping the blanket around their heads and desperately humming along to whatever song it was that was playing. He wasn’t even paying attention at this point, all he could think about was how Harry was pressed against him from thigh to thigh and his arms were around Draco’s body. His hands placed against the blonde’s waist and sides, pulling him even closer still as they both try to escape the horrid sounds of their roommates.

He held Harry’s arm tight, looking up at him out of the corner of his eyes. He was pleased to find a flush of red in his cheeks, causing Draco to curl up even closer still. 

Harry didn’t understand why his heart was racing so bad as he clung to Draco, the blankets and the music muffling out the sound of the moans from the apartments in front of them. He put his hands on the blonde’s waist, and realized idly that they hadn’t said a single word to one another since they had sat outside the doors. 

“Hello.” Harry says softly, and realized a little too late that Draco wouldn’t be able to hear him over the music and the moans anyway. He kept his arms around Draco, and planned out in his head exactly what he should say when they could hear each other again. 

Draco had indeed heard Harry, but he didn’t want to say anything back. He just didn’t know where to take this from here. He just held onto the other, hoping that this awkwardness would be over soon. 

And as though their wishes were granted the noises soon stopped, and they slowly unwrapped the blanket, and shifted apart slightly. The headphones fell out of Draco’s ear, and Harry tugged his out. 

They sat there in silence for a bit, Harry turning to look at Draco. The blonde boy looked back at him, and soon they were both laughing. Practically falling over themselves as they leaned against one another, their laughs making them breathless. 

Draco’s laughs were like music to Harry’s ears, sweet and silky. A direct contrast to Harry’s laughter. Harry’s was deep, and rolled off of his tongue like a dream. His cheeks flushing as he leans up against Draco’s sides.

The two boys stared at each other for a while before Harry spoke up once more. “Hello, I’m not sure if we’ve officially met.” He smiles at him, his grin easy. “My name is Harry Potter.” Of course they knew each other, but that doesn’t mean introductions are not in order. 

“Its nice to meet you, Harry,” Draco replied, his smile still in place as he takes Harry’s hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing it delicately. “My name is Draco Malfoy.” 

The rest of their night was spent playing games, and cuddling in front of their doors until they eventually fell asleep holding one another. When Ron, Hermione, and Blaise opened the doors to let them in, they found the two boys cuddling against the wall, the game still beeping on the ground beside them.


End file.
